Shingeki no Kaizoku
by Jemechoutealasouris
Summary: Eren est le fils d'un grand seigneur. Rivaille, un grand pirate. Un jour où le jeune aristocrate se dispute avec son père, celui-ci décide de faire une viré en bateau. Seulement tout ne se passe pas forcément comme prévus. Peut être aurait-il dût obéir à son père pour une fois...T pour le moment, je verrais pas la suite si je change. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1, la petite escapade

**Shingeki no Kaizoku **

Le bruit des vagues. Le vent dans les cheveux. Voilà ce qu'il aime. La mer. La liberté. Respirant profondément, il fut rejoint par un matelot, qui s'arrêta non loin de lui, attendant qu'il lui donne la permission pour parler. Soupirant, il garda son regard bleu/vert rivé sur l'étendu d'eau qui l'entourait, et où aucune terre n'était à l'horizon, avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser sa voix en sortir.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? « Encore » Se retint-il d'ajouter.

-Veuillez m'excuser mon seigneur, mais, votre père est-il au courant de votre...viré en bateau ?

Eren se retourna vers le marin pour le fusiller du regard, le faisant déglutir difficilement.

-Retourne donc à ton poste !

-A vos ordres !

Soupirant pour se calmer, il reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur la mer, se perdant dans ses pensés, ses cheveux bruns flottants dans le vent.

Bien sur que non son père ne savait pas, sinon il serais ici, avec lui. Eren avait interdiction de partir en mer sans lui. Mais il n'obéissait jamais, et à chaque dispute, il « empruntait » le navire de son cher papa pour partir faire une petite virée, comme maintenant. Quant aux marins, ils ne pouvaient contester, obéissants autant à sa seigneurie, qu'à son fils ici présent. Et puis, il faut dire qu'ils y étaient habitués depuis le temps aux petites escapades du jeune homme. Il n'avait certes que dix sept ans, mais il n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essais. Il était certes le fils d'un grand seigneur, mais il était surtout capricieux, et avait un sale caractère. Ce qui donnait souvent lieu à des engueulades dans la demeure familiale, ou à ce genre de scènes qui n'étonnaient plus personne depuis belle lurette.

Penché légèrement en avant, appuyé sur la rambarde, il respira un bond coup l'air pur tout en fermant les yeux.

Oui, Eren était un sacrés cas. Ce n'était pas le fils modèle et typique d'un seigneur. Il était plutôt tout le contraire. Certains en venaient même à penser, que c'est un pirate de part ses manières et de part ses habitudes. Et autant son père haïssait ces brigands, autant son fils, c'était tout le contraire. Il était passionné par les pirates. Nombreuses étaient les fois où il s'imaginait en être un, ou bien les fois où il s'imaginait en croiser lorsqu'il allait en mer avec ou sans son père. D'ailleurs, il savait énormément de choses sur eux. Jusque là, rien de bien méchant, mais pour ce qui est des chants, il valait mieux pour lui que son père ne l'apprenne pas. En effet, Eren connaissait des chants pirate ! Et la seule personne qui était au courant, était son meilleur ami, Armin. Il était sur que si son père le surprenait entrain de chanter des chansons de ses écumeurs de mers, il serait pendus et sur le champs !

« Ce que ça peut être pénible la vie de riche par moment » Pensa-t-il dans un soupire avant qu'une ombre ne vienne à apparaître à ses côtés.

Un homme grand et mince, habillé d'un magnifique costume châtain, la peau du visage ridée par les années, et un immense chapeau de même couleur su la tête avec de belle plumes blanches.

-Que me voulez-vous Capitaine Pixis ?

-Mais rien mon jeune seigneur, je venais aux nouvelles.

-Non mon père n'est pas au courant que j'ai piqué son bateau comme vous vous en douté fortement, oui on c'est disputés, et non je ne sais pas où aller, est-ce que cela vous suffis ?

Pixis laissa s'échapper un petit rire. La Capitaine Pixis était au service de son père depuis toujours si l'on peut dire. Il avait vu grandir Eren et était donc habitué à son sale caractère.

-Quel était le sujet de la discorde cette fois ? Fini par demander Pixis de sa voix usé par le temps faisant soupirer Eren.

« Nous y voilà » pensa-t-il avant de lui répondre non sans montrer son agacement quant au sujet de discussion.

-Le mariage...

-Mais où est donc le problème avec le mariage ?

-Le problème est que je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec une vulgaire inconnue ! Tout ce que je sais d'elle c'est qu'elle est plus vieille que moi de 15 ans et « qu'elle permettra au royaume de vivre en pleine prospérité et sans soucis d'argent » Termina-t-il en imitant la voix de son père.

-Vous savez, jeune seigneur, qu'il est coutume dans les grandes familles telle que la votre, de se marier jeune, et selon un accord politique. Vos parents, par exemple, ils ce sont mariés alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines, ce qui est court.

-Pixis ! On en a déjà discuté et tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas me marier avec une fille que je n'aime pas ! Et puis j'ai que dix sept ans merde !

Le Capitaine soupira. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet, et certainement pas la dernière, mais Pixis avait pris l'habitude, d'être un bon conseillé pour le jeune homme qui manquait parfois de soutiens et de conseilles.

Imitant le plus jeune, la Capitaine fixa la mer qui s'offrait à lui, avant de lever la tête, et de froncer les sourcils.

-Jeune seigneur, il faudrait rentrer.

-Non Pixis, on ne rentrera pas maintenant.

-Je reformule ma phrase. Jeune Seigneur, il faut rentrer, maintenant.

-Pixis-

-Je suis sérieux Eren fini par lâcher de manière grave le Capitaine, faisant froncer les sourcils au jeune homme qui après un soupire, fini par céder.

Le Capitaine ordonna donc à ses hommes de faire demi-tour dans l'immédiat, tandis qu'Eren soupira, n'ayant guère hâte de retrouver son paternel. Regardant l'horizon, il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le Capitaine voulait-il absolument partir ? Se tournant vers lui, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, lorsqu'un glatissement se fit entendre au dessus de lui, lui faisant relever la tête vers le ciel, tout comme les matelots qui c'était figés pour fixer, inquiet, l'aigle royal qui tournoyait au dessus du navire. Pixis ordonna que l'on se dépêche, avant d'être rejoint par Eren qui souhaitait des explications.

-Je suis désolé mon seigneur, mais il faut partir.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ne me dites pas que c'est ce vulgaire oiseau qui vous effraies !

-Cet oiseau n'est pas comme les autres.

-Et qu'a-t-il de si spécial votre piaf.

-Il appartient à un pirate.

Un pirate ? Il se fichait de lui ?

Eren se retint de sourire, et fixa l'étendu d'eau autour du bateau, mais il ne vit aucun navire.

-Il n'y a rien, vous ne faites pas un peu dans le paranos ? Ce n'est qu'un aigle royal qui s'est éloigné des côtes, tout simplement.

-Non, croyez en mon expérience, ce n'est pas la première fois que ma route croise celle d'un aigle royal comme celui-ci, et la dernière fois, tout comme maintenant, il n'y avait aucun bateau. Tout comme vous, je ne me suis pas inquiété, et j'ai bien faillit y perdre la vie !

Eren fronça les sourcils, avant de retourner s'appuyer contre la rambarde. Si Pixis disait vrai, Eren allait enfin croiser des pirates. Mais bizarrement, il n'était pas si excité que ça à l'idée de faire la rencontre de flibustier. Cela l'effrayait même. Oui, il avait peur, même si il ne le montrait pas.

Fixant jusqu'à maintenant la mer, il releva son regard vers le paysage et se redressa d'un bond. Rêvait-il ? Où à seulement quelques kilomètres de lui, un immense bateau aux voiles noires, fonçait droit sur eux ?

-Pixis ! Appela-t-il sans lâcher le navire des yeux.

Le capitaine arriva, et Eren lui montra le bateau du doigt. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Pixis sache de qui il s'agissait. Et cela l'inquiétait, pire, l'effrayait.

-Vous reconnaissez ce bateau Capitaine ? Demanda Eren peut rassuré.

-« Le bateau de la liberté », tel est son nom. Il aborde un drapeau où deux ailes se croisent, l'une blanche, l'autre bleu, ce sont les ailes de la libertés. Mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, ce navire est belle et bien celui d'un pirate, et pas d'un petit pirate totalement inconnu qui vient de faire son entrée, non, le genre à faire trembler plus d'un marin qui a le malheur de croiser son chemin...Le Capitaine Rivaille Levi.


	2. Chapter 2, l'abordage

« PIXIS JE VAIS TE TUER VIEUX CROUTONS ! » pensa Eren, en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se défaire de ce nœud qui le maintenait prisonnier dans la cabine du bateau.

En voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher le bateau pirate de les rattraper, le Capitaine Pixis avait enfermé le jeune aristocrate dans sa suite, en l'attachant à son lit, soit disant pour ne pas que les pirates le trouve. Cependant, tout ce que le vieille homme avait réussi à faire, c'est grandement énerver Eren qui se tortillait pour se défaire, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Ses poignets souffraient dût aux cordes bien serrés. Mais cela ne décourageait pas Eren pour autant, il allait se libérer et montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de faire face à ces maudits boucaniers !

Tirant d'un coup, il étouffa un cris de douleur et se figea en fixant le sol. De l'autre côté de la porte de sa cabine, il entendait les pirates aborder le bateau, tuer certain matelot.

Serrant les dents, il repris son occupation.

Pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ? Ils n'ont rien à bord. Le seul trésor qu'il y a, c'est lui. Aussitôt, il se stoppa. Voilà pourquoi Pixis l'a attaché là. Parce qu'il savait que les corsaires voudraient l'enlever. Hors si il était dans sa cabine, il ne risquait rien, étant donné que même les pirates ne viennent pas fouiller dans la cabine. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se calmer, lorsque la voix de Pixis lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Prenez tout ce que vous voulez mais ne brûlez pas le bateau !

Rouvrant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils, et d'un coup sec, tira sur les cordes qui finirent enfin par céder. Se redressent, il se frotta les poignets rougis et traversa sa cabine avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied, énervé, la faisant claquer violemment.

Tout le monde avait la tête rivé vers lui, autant les pirates que les marins à son service. Sans prêter attention aux forbans, il allât se poster devant Pïxis qui comme tout les hommes à son services, était aligné face aux écumeurs et attaché.

-Vous auriez dût rester dans la cabine murmura Pixis.

-Et puis quoi encore, tu ne perds rien pour attendre c'est moi qui te le dit fini par conclure Eren avant de se tourner vers l'une des fripouilles.

Devant lui se tenait un homme à la peau étrangement pâle, petit et mince, une chemise blanche avec des froufrous sur le torse et l'extrémité des manches longues, un pantalon serré marron foncé, presque noir, maintenu par une ceinture de tissu couleur or et où un sabre et un pistolet étaient accrochés et aux pieds, des sur-bottes noirs lui montant jusqu'aux genoux. Un long manteau rouge avec des liserés dorés était posé sur ses épaules, et sur sa tête où était une magnifique chevelure noir, se trouvait un grand chapeau de même couleur que son manteau, et dont les longues plumes retombant jusqu'à la moitié de son dos étaient dorées.

Voyant que le jeune homme le détaillait de la tête aux pieds sans gêne, le pirate fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche.

-Quant tu auras fini de me reluquer, tu me diras qui tu es et pourquoi tu te cachais dans la cabine.

Remontant à son visage, Eren remarqua enfin ses yeux à demi clos d'un gris/bleu étrange mais envoûtant.

-C'est mon fils ! S'empressa de répondre Pixis derrière lui, faisant se tourner Eren qui le fusilla du regard.

-Ton fils ? Répéta le pirate un sourcil arqué.

-Oui, je lui ai dit de rester dans la cabine, je voulais le protéger.

-PIXIS ! Fini par intervenir Eren sans se tourner vers lui, tu te tais.

-Mais-

-C'est un ordre !

Le Capitaine fini par se taire en baissant la tête, tandis qu'Eren se tenait droit face au brigand.

-T'en a du respect pour ton père gamin.

-C'est pas mon père, et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre.

Le pirate soupira avant de dévisager le jeune homme à son tour.

Eren était plus grand que lui, les cheveux bruns et courts dont quelques mèches tombaient sur son front, les yeux bleu/vert, la peau mate, habillé d'un haut blanc dont le bout des manches, qui s'arrêtaient aux coudes, possédaient des froufrous, un pantalon beige soutenu par une ceinture de tissu bleu, et des sur-bottes noirs.

-Alors, pourquoi des pirates s'attaquent-ils à un bateau sans aucune richesses ?

-Détrompes-toi gamin, il y en a une.

-Tu rêves ! Si tu crois que je vais bien gentiment te suivre, tu peux courir.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de toi que je parlais.

-Il n'y a pas marqué « débile » sur mon front.

-Alors t'a le choix, soit tu repars bien gentiment avec moi, soit tu refuse, au risque de finir au fond de l'océan.

Eren émit un petit rire, alors qu'il s'avança vers le pirate, se penchant légèrement, ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Si tu espères me faire peur avec cette menace des plus ridicule, c'est raté.

-Capitaine Rivaille ! Bateau de la garde royal à douze heures !

Le Capitaine Rivaille soupira avant de se tourner dans la bonne direction pour voir un énorme bateau arriver. N'ayant plus le choix, il se tourna vers Eren qui, s'étant remis droit, arborait un sourire moqueur. S'avançant, Rivaille l'attrapa par la chemise pour pouvoir atteindre son oreille.

-On se reverra, Eren Jaeger.


	3. Chapter 3, l'entretien

Eren poussa les grandes portes qui donnaient sur le hall d'entrée où un escalier en forme de Ω se dressait, et se hâta de les monter pour s'engouffrer dans l'un des immenses couloirs de la demeure familiale. Très vite il arriva à destination, et pénétra dans le bureau de son père sans même prendre la peine de faire savoir sa présence. Son père qui était occupé à remplir de la paperasse inutile, releva son regard vers son fils, et releva un sourcils en voyant l'air furibard de son enfant.

-Et bien, que se passe-t-il encore pour que tu viennes vider ta colère dans mes appartements ?

-Il y a des fuites ! Et pas des moindres.

-Des fuites ? Et quelles sont-elles ?

-Connais-tu un pirate du nom de Rivaille Levi ?

-Tu as pris le bateau ?! S'énerva son père en se redressent légèrement.

Il savait très bien que le seule moyen pour qu'Eren connaisse le nom d'un pirate, c'est en aillant parlé à Pixis, et donc, de prendre le bateau.

-Là n'est pas la question père ! S'emporta Eren en tapant de sa paume sur le bureau, il connais mon nom !

Son père se figea, ses yeux grands ouverts.

-Comment ça « il connaît ton nom » ? Et comment le sais-tu ? Tu l'as croisé ?!

Respirant profondément, il s'assit sur l'une des chaises en face du bureau, et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son récit.

-J'ai en effet emprunté ton bateau ce matin pour faire une petite promenade. Tout ce passait comme sur des roulettes jusqu'à ce que l'on croise le chemin du bateau de la liberté qui-

-Oh mon dieu ! On est mort ! S'affola son paternel, ce qui exaspéra son fils qui se retint de se taper la tête contre le bois du bureau.

-Et si tu me laissais finir...Bon ! Comme je l'ai dis, on a croisé son chemin, et il nous avez pris en cible. Pixis, pour me protéger, m'avais enfermé dans la cabine, étant donné que le seule trésor qu'il y avait, c'était moi. Sauf que je ne me suis pas laissé faire, et après un moment, je suis sortis, et j'ai fait face au nain de jardin qui n'a malheureusement rien pus tenter vu qu'un bateau de la garde arrivait, c'est donc pourquoi, en partant , il m'a salué en citant mon nom au complet.

Eren préféra ne pas énoncer certains détailles, comme le fait que le pirate lui avait affirmé qu'ils allaient se revoir. Si jamais son paternel l'apprenait, il allait devenir orphelin de père. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs enfoncé dans son siège, se massant le front.

-Alors, serais-tu comment mon nom à fini aux oreilles de se nain d'écumeur ?

-Je n'en sais rien Eren ! Sache que je suis autant perplexe que toi.

-Je ne suis pas perplexe je suis furax, nuance.

-Bref ! Qui d'autre sais qu'il connaît ton nom ?

-Heu, laisse moi réfléchir, Pixis et tout son équipage, du moins, ceux qui sont encore en vie.

-Comment ça, c'est-à-dire « encore en vie » ?

-Papa, ce sont des pirates, tu pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient nous aborder en épargnant tout le monde ? Il avait même dans l'idée de brûler le bateau étant donné qu'il y avait rien à voler, du moins, jusqu'à ce que je n'entre en action.

En voyant la tête que tirait son père, Eren se dit qu'il aurait dû tenir sa langue sur les projets du boucanier quant au sort du navire. Son père était passé par toutes les couleurs, avant de revenir à une teinte normale.

-E-Eren, dit moi, il-il a eu quoi comme autre...intention ce flibustier ?

Eren garda la bouche fermé, cherchant un mensonge digne de ce nom à présenter à son père sans que celui-ci ne face une syncope.

-Heu...rien d'autre, je te l'ai dis, il n'a rien pus faire à cause du navire royal « Du moins, il n'a pas pus m'enlever ».

-A cause ?

-Grâce.

Son père soupira en se détendant, alors qu'Eren leva les yeux au ciel. Il prenait tout aux premiers degrés et s'inquiétait toujours trop et surtout pour rien.

Après un moment de discussion avec son papa, Eren fini par retourner dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il soupira en enlevant sa liquette de dedans son pantalon pour la laisser retomber jusqu'au début de ses cuisses. Enlevant ses revers de bottes, il s'affala sur son lit en soupirant. Il ne pu cependant être tranquille plus longtemps, car un glatissement ce fit entendre. Comme par réflexe, il se redressa sur son lit, et regarda à sa fenêtre l'oiseau qui, fièrement, le regardait.

Il resta un moment sans bouger, juste à fixer le volatile, mais fini par sortir de sa torpeur pour le rejoindre lorsque celui-ci glatis une nouvelle fois. S'approchant prudemment, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'animal, et il attendit une réaction de la part de celui-ci. Voyant qu'il ne faisait toujours rien, il soupira et se détourna. Le rapace glatis de nouveau, et Eren se retourna vers lui, agacé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Retourne donc auprès de ton maître !

L'aigle battit des ailes, et Eren fini par se rapprocher en grognant. Posant ses mains, à côté de l'aigle royal, sur le rebord, il se pencha, et fit les gros yeux en voyant Rivaille juste en bas, le saluant d'un geste de la main et en souriant.

-Yo !


	4. Chapter 4, une visite improvisée

Et oui, déjà un quatrième chapitre, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Je tiens à prévenir, que ce chapitre sera principalement du dialogue, bien que j'ai essayé de mettre de la description.

* * *

Eren resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ce n'est qu'après avoir jeté un regard par dessus son épaule en direction de la porte de sa chambre qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, qu'il décida enfin à émettre un son.

-Comment tu es rentré ?!

-L'endroit est presque pas surveillé.

-T'a tué les gardes ?! S'étrangla Eren.

Il savait que le coin le plus surveillé de toute la demeure, c'était les entrées, mais surtout au niveau de sa chambre, son père étant quelque peu surprotecteur, ce qui agaçait le jeune homme.

-Assommé serais plus exacte, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus.

-Dit celui qui a tuer certains homme de Pixis et qui a voulut brûlez son navire avec l'équipage à bord...Enfin bref...Tu sais que si on te vois ici, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en bat les couilles.

Eren afficha un air blasé à l'entente du langage des plus poétique qui sortait de la bouche du Capitaine. Il savait les fripouilles familier mais à ce point...Il préféra ne pas relever, et il continua son interrogation.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je te l'ai dis qu'on allait se revoir.

Eren soupira. Il l'avait presque oublié ce détail.

-Tu comptes me faire monter quant ?

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'inviter dans mes appartements alors que tu a voulus me kidnapper pas plus tard que ce matin ? Tu délires !

-Si ma présense te faisant tant chier , tu aurais depuis longtemps appelé les gardes au lieu de parler avec moi gamin.

-Ta gueule le nain !

-Vulgaire pour un fils de bourge.

-Il t'emmerde l'Aristote !

Rivaille eu un petit sourire moqueur, alors qu'Eren se repositionna plus confortablement contre le rebord.

-Si mon père nous voit entrain de parler...soupira Eren plus pour lui qu'autre chose, mais la phrase parvint tout de même aux oreilles du boucanier.

-J'en ai rien à battre que ton vieux nous découvre, tu vas me faire monter oui ou merde ?

Eren fronça les sourcils, mais ne put réfléchir plus longtemps à la demande du flibustier, ayant été interrompu par la voix de son père. Sans réfléchir il se posta devant l'aigle qui était toujours perché à sa fenêtre, et qui se lavait les plumes, pour empêcher que son père ne l'aperçoive et ne face un scandale.

-Oui père ?

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda celui-ci en passant la tête entre l'ouverture de la porte.

-Rien, je profite de l'air frais. « Et je papote avec un pirate »

-Très bien, je venais te prévenir de mon départ.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda Eren surpris mais surtout curieux.

-Le général Erwin m'a invité.

-Je vois, passe un bon séjour.

Le générale Erwin était à la tête de l'armée royal. C'était aussi un très grand ami de son père, et celui-ci ne ratait pas une occasion pour l'inviter à séjourner chez lui. Comma là.

Eren sourit à son père, et ne se détendit que lorsque celui-ci referma la porte pour laisser l'adolescent seule dans sa chambre.

Il soupira et se retourna vers l'extérieur, avant de faire un bon en arrière, dû à la surprise de découvrir Rivaille assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. En effet celui-ci avait profité de l'inattention du jeune homme pour grimper avec une très grande facilité et sans que ni lui, ni son père ne le remarque.

Il sourit à Eren qui s'était reculé de quelque pas, et avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine comme pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

-Qui t'a permis de monter ?!

-Moi.

Eren fronça les sourcils, mais laissa tout de même le brigand pénétrer les lieux, n'aillant plus vraiment le choix. Croisant les bras, il fixa l'écumeur survoler la pièce du regard, la détaillant, imprimant dans sa mémoire les moindres détailles. La porte menant à la salle d'eau sur le mur de gauche, la porte d'entrée en face, le lit double à droite, l'armoire sur le mur de la fenêtre, le bureau juste à côter de la porte de la salle de bain et Eren posté au centre de la pièce, vêtu des mêmes habits que dans la matinée, mais en plus décontracté, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme.

En voyant le regard grisâtre du plus vieux sur lui, Eren ce souvint de la phrase que le noiraud avait sorti lorsqu'il avait fais de même sur le bateau, lors de leur rencontre, et il sourit de malice.

-Quant tu auras fini de me reluquer, tu me diras pourquoi, toi, le plus craint des pirates a pris la peine de venir me voir moi, un gamin rebelle et futur seigneur du royaume.

Rivaille sourit avant d'enfin descendre de la fenêtre, son rapace posé sur son épaule.

-T'as chambre est drôlement propre.

-Change pas de sujet maniaque de la propreté

-Qui t'as dit que j'étais maniaque ?

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un demeuré s'agaça le jeune noble.

Rivaille ricana avant d'enlever son manteau pour le mettre sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau où se posa son rapace, tandis qu'il partit s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit double.

-Tranquille, je te gêne pas.

-Non ça va répondit le Capitaine Rivaille tout sourire ce qui énerva Eren.

-je te préviens, si ton oiseau chie dans ma chambre, c'est toi qui nettoie repris Eren en allant rejoindre le pirate sur le lit,changeant radicalement de sujet, se mettant au milieu des draps, en tailleur, sous le regard du plus vieux qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

-Inuwashi* n'est pas un cleps.

-Non, c'est un oiseau, en gros, ça lâche sa merde en vol.

Rivaille ria. Eren se plaignait de sa vulgarité, mais il était pas mal dans son genre. Il fini par enlever à son tour ses chaussures qu'il laissa aux pieds du lit, et se tourna vers le plus jeune, gardant l'une de ses jambes tendus vers Eren, l'autre étant replié et servant à soutenir son bras.

-Alors, et si tu me disais pourquoi tu étais en mer ce matin.

-La vie privé tu connais ?

-J'en ai rien à battre.

-T'es chiant.

-Je t'emmerde gamin.

-Nain de jardin.

-Petit con.

-Vieux croûton.

Alors que les insultes fusées, bien que le ton ne montait pas et semblait même très léger, les deux hommes ne remarquèrent pas qu'il se rapprochaient, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

-Merde fossilisée !

-Tête de nœud !

-Casse couilles !

-Jolie petit cul.

-Gros...Quoi ?! Fini Eren en aillant remarqué les dernières paroles de l'écumeur de mer, quelque peu surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette réplique.

-Jolie petit cul répéta Rivaille en souriant, comme pour le mettre au défit de joué le jeu.

Eren sourit alors de manière malicieuse.

« Si il pense que je vais me laisser faire, il se fou le doigts dans le cul et bien profond ! » pensa le jeune homme.

-Gueule d'ange continua Eren.

-Beau prince reprit le corsaire.

-Beau yeux.

-Lèvres tentatrices.

-T'as envie d'essayer ?

-Pas cap.

-Tu veux parier ?

* * *

Inuwashi : Aigle royal en japonais. ( Je ne me suis pas cassé la tête ;p)

Reviews ? T-T


	5. Chapter 5, l'accord

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, sans bouger, sans parler, comme si leur corps le faisait pour eux. Dans cette grande chambre, le silence régnait en maître, mais ne dérangeait pas ses occupants. Inuwashi, toujours posé sur sa chaise, regardait de ses yeux de rapace la scène qui se déroulait sur le lit.

Leurs sourires avaient depuis longtemps fais bagage, et seule le sérieux se lisait sur leur visage.

N'étant pas d'un naturel très patient, se fut Rivaille qui fit un premier geste en direction du jeune homme qui ne bougeait pas, semblant figé dans le temps. Lorsque le premier pas fut franchit, Eren se décida enfin à sortir de sa torpeur, et franchit le deuxième cap. Comme au ralentit, les deux corps se rapprochaient, se rencontraient, se caressaient pour ne plus se séparer. Finalement à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'autre, Eren sentit son cœur prêt à s'arracher de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Il pouvait presque sentir son sang être envoyé dans ses veines avec force et rapidité.

Rivaille n'était pas à plaindre. Dans le même état, mais il ne le montrait pas. Eren non plus d'ailleurs. Ils s'apprêtaient à combler le vide, trop grand à leur goût, entre eux, lorsque l'aigle royal s'envola pour venir interrompre se moment en s'attaquant à son maître, qui fronça les sourcils et grogna en éloignant d'un geste de la main le gêneur qui partit se poser en haut de l'armoire du plus jeune qui, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable, se laissa tomber en arrière, sous le regard noir du corsaire.

-J'y crois pas, ton oiseau est jaloux !

-Tss ! Je vais l'étouffer avec ses cacahuètes on va voir si il va être jaloux râla le pirate en fusillant son oiseau du regard qui se lavait les plumes comme si de rien était.

-Attend, ne me dit pas que t'es déçus d'avoir était interrompu ?

Rivaille dirigea son regard noir vers Eren cette fois, prouvant pas se geste que les dires d'Eren étaient vrai. Reprenant sa crise de fou rire pour le jeune aristocrate, l'écumeur se leva du lit, reprenant son chapeau qui était tombé lors de sa bataille avec Inuwashi, et allât récupérer son manteau qu'il mit sur ses épaules.

Une fois Eren calmé, celui-ci rejoint son invité qui c'était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Souriant, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant la raison de son départ, qui vint drôlement rapidement, comme si cela le dérangeait de le quitter, comme si il voulait rester ici, avec ce jeune homme.

-Je préfère partir maintenant avant de retrouver mon navire en état d'épave la plus totale.

Un petit ricanement sortit des lèvres d'Eren qui s'avança vers le plus vieux. Rapprochant son visage du sien, le flibustier sourit, pensant à une chose qui ne vint pas. Non. Au lieu de ça, Eren appuya de ses mains sur son torse, le faisant basculer en arrière.

Le Capitaine évita de justesse la catastrophe en se réceptionnant à l'arrivé avec souplesse et agilité. Levant la tête, il fusilla Eren du regard qui le regardait fier de son coup, appuyé contre le rebord.

-Connard !

Eren ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire de manière innocente tout en lui faisant comprendre d'un mouvement de main de déguerpir.

-Petit merdeux va lâcha le plus vieux en s'engouffrant à travers les arbres du jardin sous le regard d'Eren qui le suivit, le voyant disparaître jusqu'à ne plus être dans son champs de vision, un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

Soupirant de bien être, il se retourna, et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Pixis, qui se tenait droit devant lui, le visage fermé.

-Tu-t'es là depuis longtemps ?

-Je suis arrivé au moment où tu le poussais.

Eren se sentit un poil soulagé. Mais rien n'était encore réglé. Certes, et heureusement pour lui, il ne les avait pas découvert un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Mais bon, rien que le fait que le boucanier est était présent ici, était une bonne raison pour que Pixis en informe le seigneur, hors Eren tenait à la vie, alors il devait trouver un arrangement. Et vite.

-Il a rien fait ! Du moins là, car c'est vrai qu'il a tué des gens de ton équipage, et qu'il a voulut brûler ton navire mais là il est venu en...ami...

-En ami...

-Pixis écoute...Continua-t-il en se massant la nuque, mal à l'aise, cherchant une excuse.

-Certes, je lui en veux, je le haïs même. Mais c'est aussi grâce à toi que je suis, moi, ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipage, en vie. Je t'en dois une. Alors je ne dirais rien sur sa visite, ni sur le fait qu'il risque de revenir. EN REVANCHE, si je le revois, même si je sais qu'il va revenir, tant que je ne le vois pas, ça me vas, je le dis à ton père.

Eren hocha vivement la tête de manière positive, rassuré. Il ne se permis un soupire de soulagement que lorsque le Capitaine fut sortit de sa chambre.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol, son dos contre le mur situé sous sa fenêtre. Il avait eu chaud sur ce coup là. En sachant son père partit, il se pensait en sécurité et avait baissé sa garde. Il en avait juste oublié Pixis qui n'était pas encore rentré chez lui. La prochaine fois, il fera plus attention.

Fermant les yeux, il les rouvrit en sentant quelque chose se poser sur son genoux replié et découvrit Inuwashi qui le regardait de ses yeux noirs.

-T'es toujours là toi ? S'exclama Eren plus comme une remarque que comme une question.

Présentant son bras, le rapace se posa dessus, entourant son avant bras de ses griffes, et il se leva pour se tourner vers l'extérieur.

-Aller, retournes auprès de ton maître termina-t-il tout en accompagnant la parole au geste, effectuant un léger mouvement du bras pour le faire s'envoler dans les airs, le regardant planer dans le ciel bleu tout en lâchant un glatissement, comme pour remercier le jeune homme qui sourit tendrement.


	6. Chapter 6, son père, son coeur

Posant pied à terre, Grisha regarda la bâtisse se dresser devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus revenu ici.

Posant un pied devant l'autre, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, et à peine fut-il devant les grandes portes, que celles-ci s'ouvrirent, laissant découvrir Erwin Smith, générale des troupes du royaume. Celui-ci sourit à son ami, en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Content de te revoir mon ami commença le seigneur.

-Moi de même, alors, comment vas-tu ? Répondit le générale en entrant, accompagné de Grisha, laissant ses servantes fermer les portes, amenant son invité dans son salon.

Erwin était grand et fort, les cheveux blonds, et les yeux bleu. Le physique parfait pour un dirigeant d'armée.

-Très bien, merci.

-Et ton fils.

-Mon dieux, ne m'en parle pas, j'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque aujourd'hui !

Erwin ria avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de son somptueux salon, invitant Grisha à faire de même.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Une escapade en bateau ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Oh non ! C'est bien pire que ça ! S'empressa de justifier le seigneur.

-Que c'est-il passait, raconte moi tout Grisha demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eren a en effet pris le bateau pour partir en mer, jusque là rien de grave, mais ça, c'est jusqu'à ce qu'il me raconte qu'il a été attaqué par Rivaille Levi !

En entendant ce nom, Erwin ce redressa, les mains sur les accoudoirs, prêt à bondir.

-Eren va bien ?!

-Oui, ce satané pirate n'a rien pus lui faire, mais il connaissait son nom, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète, Eren ne me dit pas tout. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose termina Grisha en croisant ses mains devant son visage, l'air septique.

Erwin se redressa, ses mains dans son dos, semblant réfléchir en marchant dans la pièce. Et ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'il se tourna en direction de son ami.

-Ne t'en fait pas Grisha, je me charge de lui. Tu peux compter sur moi.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Eren soupira. Cela faisait deux heure que le pirate était partit, et le jeune noble s'ennuyait comme un rat mort ! Il se retourna sur le ventre, posant sa tête sur ses mains pour regarder le mur qui lui faisait face, avant de se retourner sur le dos, regardant le plafond blanc, les bras suivant l'alignement de ses épaules.

-Me fais chier...Quant est-ce que tu reviens toi et ton piaf ?!

-De qui tu parles ?

Se redressant d'un bond, Eren sourit en voyant son meilleur ami debout devant son lit, les mains sur les hanches.. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer ce petit garçon fragile aux beau cheveux blonds, et aux yeux bleu.

-Armin !

Celui-ci lui sourit avant de monter à son tour sur le lit.

-Alors ? Qui est cette personne qui te manque et qui possède un oiseau ? Demanda Armin curieux, tandis que son ami se redressait en position assise.

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, et après un moment, se pencha vers lui, chuchotant pour donner sa réponse. On est jamais trop prudent après tout.

-Tu me promets de ne le répéter à personne ? Pas même à ton grand père ?

-Je te le jure.

-Tu connais Rivaille Levi ?

-Le plus grand pirate de tout les temps ?! Bien sur, qui ne le connaît pas.

-Et bien c'est de lui que je parlais.

-QUOI ?! Hurla Armin avant qu'Eren ne se jette sur lui pour poser sa main devant sa bouche, empêchant son cris d'aller plus loin.

-Putain Armin gueule pas ! S'étrangla le jeune futur seigneur avant de relâcher son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec de gros yeux.

-Tu déconnes ?

-Non, je me suis disputé avec mon père par rapport au mariage, j'ai pris le bateau, sauf qu'en chemin, on a croisé ce pirate, et il connaissait mon nom !

-D'accord, mais pourquoi tu as dis ça tout à l'heure ?

-Et bien... commença le noble en se massant la nuque, il était là il n'y a pas longtemps et...

-Eren, tu veux vraiment mourir ! Commenta son ami, qui n'était cependant pas au bout de ses surprises.

Il voyait qu'Eren voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Il avait peur et ça ce voyait. Mais de quoi ? Armin lui avait juré de ne rien dire, et il tiendrait sa parole, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini, et que l'intrusion du pirate, ainsi que ce qui allait suivre, était inconnu de tous.

-Je t'écoute, que c'est il passait ? Fini par demander son ami en le voyant détourner le regard.

-On...a...faillit...s'embrasser mais son aigle c'est interposé.

Armin n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux grands ouverts, il fixait son ami comme si il s'agissait d'une tout autre personne. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il ne pensait pas que son meilleur ami d'un, aimait les hommes, et de deux, était capable de vouloir embrasser un écumeur ! Mais où était donc passé le Eren de son enfance ?

-Il va revenir, pas vrai ?

Eren affirma, et Armin leva la main pour taper Eren sur le haut de son crâne.

-Imbécile ! Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourrés ? Si ton père l'apprend, toi et ton amant êtes fichu, mort et enterré.

-Je sais qu'on... Comment ça mon amant ? Rivaille et moi ne sommes pas ensemble ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a faillit s'embrasser une fois que forcément on...

-Je te coupe tout de suite Eren, je te connais très bien, et je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre d'embrasser sur un coup de tête !

-On ne se connaît même pas ! Et puis il a essayé de me kidnapper ! Je vois pas comment je pourrais tomber amoureux de ce nain !

-Eren...On ne me la fait pas à moi soupira-t-il, il revient quant ?

-Je ne sais pas, il est peut être déjà loin du pays à l'heure qu'il est. Peut être qu'il m'a même oublié, et qu'il reprend tranquillement sa vie de pirate...

Alors qu'Eren parlait, Armin le regardait en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, lançant le compte à rebours dans sa tête, 5,4,3,2,1...

-Et dire que j'aimerais qu'il ne m'oublie pas et qu'il revienne pour...

Eren se redressa d'un bond vers Armin qui le regardait l'air de dire : « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu l'aimes », et quant Armin était sûr d'une chose, c'est que c'était vrai. Il ne c'était jamais trompé en plus d'avoir une intelligence hors norme.

-Oh non ! Soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber à la renverse.

-Oh si Eren. Désolé pour toi, mais ton cœur a décidé de te désobéir.

-Mais je vais faire comment ? C'est sur que ce n'est pas réciproque ! Je vais vivre toute ma vie en solitaire, le cœur brisé à espérer qu'il m'aime, sachant qu'il est bien plus vieux que moi, je crois qu'il est même plus vieux que l'autre.

-L'autre ? Ta femme ?

-C'est pas ma femme Armin ! Je ne me marierais jamais avec elle !

-Il est plus vieux qu'elle ?!

-Je crois.

Armin se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main, tandis qu'Eren pris un coussin pour se le mettre sur la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?


	7. Chapter 7, des sentiments dévoilés

Eren airait dans les longs couloirs de sa demeure. Cela faisait trois jours que son père était partit, trois jours que Pixis était partit en mer, et surtout, trois jour que Rivaille était partit par la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune noble qui depuis sa prise de conscience avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, ne faisait que penser à son beau pirate.

Soupirant, il s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, où il regarda ses servants et servantes passer et repasser. Il souffla une nouvelle fois en s'appuyant sur la rampe.

-On rêvasse de son amoureuse ?

-Hmm...

Eren fini par ouvrir les yeux en grand et fit volte face pour voir Rivaille lui sourire moqueusement. Sans réfléchir, il prit la main du flibustier et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Celui-ci se laissa faire, amusé. Une fois dedans, il referma la porte en s'appuyant dessus .

-Mais t'es fou ?! Si un domestique te voyait on était mort tout les deux.

S'approchant de lui, il posa sa main à plat sur la porte, non loin de son visage.

-Je m'en bat les...

-Couilles, je sais... Et pour moi c'est un amoureux.

-Oh... Armin ?

Eren se figea. Comment le connaissait-il ? En voyant sa tête, Rivaille ria et se justifia.

-Je vous ai vu la dernière fois.

-L-la dernière fois ? Bredouilla Eren, surprit mais surtout inquiet.

-Oui, la première fois que je suis venu, j'ai voulus revenir mais tu était déjà en compagnie de ton meilleur ami.

-Attends, attends, attends ! Tu nous a entendus ?!

Eren se figea.

Il les avait entendu. Il les avait entendu parler de lui. Il les avait entendu parler de son amour pour lui. Aussitôt le jeune aristocrate sentit ses joues chauffer, alors que sans savoir pourquoi, il secoua la tête de manière négative, en opposition avec le Capitaine qui la secouait de manière affirmative.

-Ne me dit pas que...

-Je l'attends toujours se baisé souffla-t-il en se rapprochant.

Le rouge aux joues d'Eren disparut aussitôt, alors qu'un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Comme changeant littéralement de caractère, il agrippa la chemise du pirate qui mis sa main de libre sur sa hanche, souriant tout les deux, alors que d'un geste brusque, Eren posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Enfin. Lui qui avait tant rêvé de ses lèvres, pouvait enfin y goûter. Elles étaient douces, agréables, sucrées. Un vrai délice. Rivaille déplaça sa main précédemment sur le bois de la porte pour la mettre sur la joue du jeune homme, appuyant un peu plus dans le baisé qui fini par s'approfondir lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui sortit son muscle humide pour commencer un ballé endiablé entre leurs deux langues.

Reculant légèrement, le boucanier entraîna le jeune noble jusqu'à son lit, marchant à reculons sans rompre le baisé, il se laissa tomber dessus en position assise, et Eren en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur son écumeur de mer, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, alors que Rivaille mit les siennes sous le haut du plus jeune qui soupira.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Rivaille nicha son visage dans le cou du jeune riche, qui soupirait de bien être. Le corsaire laissait ses mains glisser dans son dos, appréciant la douceur sous ses doigts. Il releva son regard brillant, et le plongea dans celui d'Eren, qui dévoilait son désir sans grande difficulté. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce jeune noble était aussi entreprenant, et surtout, trublion. En effet, le jeune homme avait semé le trouble en lui à tel point qu'il ne savait plus si ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était de l'attirance physique, charnel, ou de l'amour vrai, pur et dur, comme lui avait pour lui.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le petit blond parler d'une femme plus vieille que lui avec qui il était destiné à se marier, il avait ressentit une colère, mélangé à un autre sentiment. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se mari avec elle, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il le voulait pour lui, et lui tout seule.

-Tu es à moi Eren, tu m'appartiens laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix roque et déformais par le plaisir, phrase qui fit rire Eren.

-Rien ne t'appartient Rivaille, même pas la peau de ton cul lui répondit le futur seigneur en lui mettant la main au fesse et en l'embrassant.

Eren et Rivaille, ne s'était toujours pas détaché l'un de l'autre. Ils se souriaient, s'embrassaient, se caressaient, riaient par moment, lorsque le plus vieux chatouillait le plus jeune qui se tortillait sur lui en lui suppliant d'arrêter.

En ce moment, Eren avait entouré le cou de son pirate, et avait posé sa tête sur son front, le regardant dans les yeux, Rivaille ayant mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Alors ? T'es content ?

-Non.

Eren ria, le traitant de capricieux avant de déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Dit moi, tu as quel âge ? Fini par demander Eren par curiosité.

-37.

-Oh, j'avais raison, tu es plus vieille qu'elle.

-Tiens, parlons-en de cette fille commença alors le flibustier en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement irrité par le sujet, c'est qui cette fille, c'est vrai que tu dois te marier avec elle ?

Eren ne put se retenir de sourire, attendrit par la jalousie du corsaire.

-Non, je ne me marierais jamais avec elle. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Si je dois me marier, c'est avec la personne que j'aime...

Il baissa son regard vers le corsaire qui sourit.

-Tu rêves gamin, je suis né pirate et je resterais pirate.

-M'en fou, si il faut que je renonce à mon titre de seigneur pour toi, j'y renoncerais.

-Vraiment ?

-Je n'ai jamais demander à être seigneur, moi ce que je veux, c'est être libre avec la personne qui fait battre mon cœur,...Toi.

Rivaille sourit en entendant cette phrase, et l'embrassa avec tendresse et surtout, beaucoup d'amour.

-Alors viens. Parts avec moi.

-CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Intervint une voix.

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers son propriétaire qui avait pointé son épée en leurs direction, bien que la menace soit pour l'écumeur, tandis qu'Eren fit les gros yeux.

-JAMAIS EREN NE PARTIRA AVEC UN MONSTRE COMME TOI !


End file.
